


Silence

by mychemicalcass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Depression, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/pseuds/mychemicalcass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depressed Kageyama and concerned boyfriend Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Kageyama walked slowly into the changing room for the volleyball team, eyes on the ground. Feeling himself bump into somebody, the action was followed by Tsukki saying, "Watch where you're going, king." Kageyama stayed silent.

He was silence when Tanaka teased him, he was silent when Suga asked him if he was okay, he was even silent when his boyfriend, Hinata, ran up to him, loud as usual. It wasn't his usual silence, there was something clearly wrong with him.

When he played volleyball, his and Hinata's quick was barely even close to working. His serves didn't make it over the net. He didn't make any attempts to receive a ball. He didn't even try.

At the end of their game, Hinata came up to him, but this time, he seemed angry. "What was that, Bakayama?! You didn't even try!" he yelled, staring up at the taller boy. Kageyama stared down at him, muttering, "Sorry," before turning around and walking off towards the changing room. The orange haired boy was too shocked to follow at first. 

Kageyama never apologized, he would usually call Hinata a dumbass and start an arguement. Eventually, the boy ran after him, and into the locker room. Seeing Kageyama silently changing, he walked up to him. "K-Kageyama?" he asked quietly. The boy didn't seem to notice. 

"Are you okay?" This question was followed by Hinata stepping in front of the black haired boy, furrowing his eyebrows.

Kageyama looked away, muttering a quiet, "I'm fine." The shorter boy frowned. He could tell the taller boy was lying. He got on the bench next to him, standing up so he was eye level with the other. "I know you're lying." Kageyama ignored him. 

Eventually, Hinata gave up, sighing as he got off the bench. Why wouldn't the black haired boy tell him what was wrong? Did he not trust him? The boy tried not to focus on it, head down as Kageyama walked by, silent, bag over his shoulder, not paying any attention to the concerned glances of any of his other teammates. He walked out of the locker room, pace slower than usual.

Two weeks passes, and Kageyama had only gotten worse. He only got worse in volleyball. His sets to Hinata didn't even come close to reaching him. In class, his grades got worse, and they hadn't been very high in the first place. After some time, he stopped showing up to volleyball practice, and to school. His orange haired boyfriend had yet to go to his house and visit him. What would he do? he had completely ignored him in the locker room two weeks ago, and he had only gotten worse from there. There was no way he would answer him at this point. 

The team constantly asked Hinata to go talk to him. They had all said that if there was anyone who could get Kageyama back to his old self, it was Hinata. The whole team was beyond worried at this point. Even Tsukki was a bit concerned about the black haired boy. It was weird not having someone to constantly harass during practice. it didn't even feel right to tease Hinata. The boy never had a reaction, he was too upset about his boyfriend to care. 

Eventually, Suga had convinced the orange haired boy to go see Kageyama, though the boy was hesitant to. He was scared of seeing his reaction. What would he say? Actually, a more logical question was what wouldn't he say? They hadn't spoken in so long. Would he even want to see him? Hinata's hands were shaking as he walked up the pathway to his boyfriends house, and his knees wobbled when he walked up the steps. He had to force his arm to knock on the door. Saying he was nervous was an understatement. 

Unsurprisingly, Kageyama's mother opened the door. her face seemed to light up when she saw the short boy. "He's upstairs," was all she said, and Hinata entered slowly. It seemed like it took forever to walk up the steps, and down the hallway to the black haired boys room. The hallway was so familiar, and the memories made his chest ache. He missed that side of Kageyama. He didn't bother to knock on the door. He pushed the door open eyes widening when he saw the room.

Kageyama sat on his bed, back to the door, so he hadn't yet seen Hinata. The lights were off, but it was bright enough to see the blood stained blade on the desk next to the black haired boys bed. Kageyama was shaking, and his boyfriend could see the tears that occasionally fell on the sheets beneath him.

Hinata was frozen mid-step. This was not what he had expected when he thought something was wrong with Kageyama. The taller boy had yet to notice him, so the shorter was considering leaving, not sure how exactly to tell Kageyama he had seen him like this. That is, until he heard the choked sob that made it's way past the others lips.

Seeing the tears was one thing, but actually hearing the sobs was different. He shakily took a few steps forward, in Kageyama's direction. What was he supposed to say? He had never thought he would see the other like this. Finally reaching the trembling boy, Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering "K-Kageyama? Are you okay?" The answer to the question was quite obvious, but he didn't know what else to say.

The sitting boy whipped his head around, eyes wide and teary. He didn't say anything, only stared in shock at the orange haired boy. He never wanted the boy to see him like this. He didn't want to bother him. Hinata's grip faltered, seeing the look on his boyfriends face. He knew that he had gone too far, he shouldn't have gone in the first place. 

"Wh-What are you doing here?" the surprised boy stuttered out, voice sounding strained. Hinata averted his gaze, eyes now locked on the ground. Even so, the image of Kageyama like that remained vivid in his imagination. He had yet to respond, not knowing exactly how to. "I-I wanted to check on you," he muttered.,

When the boy raised his head again, he wasn't expecting to see the black haired boy angry. "I said that I was fine," he said, the strain in his voice still evident. Hinata's eys widened, and he took a small step forward. "You call this fine?" he whispered, gesturing to his arms. It hurt to see the blood staining them, and the thin lines spread out across both wrists. "It's none of your business."

"I'm your boyfriend! Of course its my business!" Kageyama winced at the loud tone, but brushed it off quickly and stood up, and the orange haired boy finally noticed how frail his legs were. "No its not! I said I'm fine!" he yelled back, clenching his fists, which only brought more blood to the surface of his skin. Both boys were silent, staring at each other, and both felt a mix of anger and desperation, though it was mostly on Hinata's part.

The orange haired boy was the one to break eye contact, letting his fixate on the ground. "Okay," he whispered, nodding. He knew going was a bad idea, he knew Kageyama would get angry. He regretted going. Without another word, the small boy turned and walked out of the room, and the taller of the two didn't protest, only walked over and slammed the door behind him, so he was once again shrouded in the darkness, alone.

A week passed, and Kageyama's phone continued to light up with messages, but none were from his orange haired boyfriend. Since the incident between them, the black haired boy had stopped getting messages from the other. It only made him feel worse.

Hinata wasn't in too good of a state either. He was a mess, even more so than before. He was still mad at himself for going, and intruding on his boyfriend'd personal space. They hadn't had a fight like this in a while, not since the short boy had insisted that he needed to get better on his own.

He needed to apologize. He knew that if he just sent the other a message, there was barely a chance of him replying, or even checking it. He needed to go see him. Hinata was scared that he would only make Kageyama more angry, but he needed to talk to the taller boy. He needed to see him. He felt empty without him.

And with that, the orange haired boy was on his way. He didn't pay any attention to anyone, or anything, else. He just ran as quick as his legs would take him, to his boyfriends house. To say that he was worried about him was an understatement. Hinata was terrified at the thought that the taller male had done something. What if he had? What then? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Kageyama had done something. 

As the orange haired boy was finishing his thoughts about his boyfriend, he turned the curb onto the black haired boys block. What he didn't expect, however, was for a silver car to come speeding down the road, not seeming to notice Hinata until the last moment. Maybe it had been driving too close to the road, or the small boy had been too close. He didn't have time to figure it out. By then, the silver car had hit him. Hinata's only thoughts were of Kageyama, even then. Even as the man driving the car came to an abrupt stop, running over to the bleeding boy. Even when he turned his head, and lifted it up just a bit, to see his boyfriends house. He had been so close. 

Meanwhile, back in his room,, Kageyama had heard the commotion, and slowly stood up, walking over to his window to see what had happened. He saw a man, over a kid, and his car badly parked on the side. The man seemed to be shouting. The black haired boy assumed somebody got hit. He didn't particularly care. He didn't know them. At least, he thought he didn't know him. That changed when the man moved, revealing a familiar short, orange haired boy, both his head and his chest bleeding. Kageyama's eyes widened. 

He ran out of his room, and down the stairs in the first time for what felt like a month. When he threw open the front door, he momentarily stumbled back, so used to the usual darkness of his room. He ignored the brightness and ran out, down the sidewalk to where Hinata was. Upon seeing his black haired boyfriend, the small boys eyes widened, and he attempted to sit up, but cried out from the pain it brought. 

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouted, pushing the man aside, but didn't get him very far. Not with the frailness of his arms. Or, to be exact, his whole body. He knelt next to his boyfriend, a few tears already visible in his eyes. "Call an ambulance!" her shouted at the other man, giving him a dirty glare. He had hit Hinata, he wasn't going to be nice to him. The man nodded frantically. 

The black haired boy looked back at his boyfriend, eyes wide with panic. "H-Hinata?" he whispered, reaching a hand out to cup the boys cheek. The usually energetic boy smiled whispering back, "I'm sorry." Kageyama didn't say anything, only pulled the bleeding boy to his chest, tears staining his shirt. "I'm sorry," the black haired boy started whispering. Over and over, as if it would stop Hinata's bleeding, as if it would solve everything. He wanted to believe that it would. 

"J-Just wait until the ambulance gets here. Then you'll g-go to the hospital and you'll be okay," he whispered, running a hand through the orange blood stained hair. Hinata didn't respond. He didn't have the energy too. All he managed to mutter was, "I-I hate it when you cry." Kageyama nodded, trying pointlessly to stop the sobs passing his lips. They continued. 

Soon enough, Hinata's breaths started to slow, something Kageyama had expected. But, now that it was actually happening, while he was holding the boy, it was so much worse. The taller boy held his boyfriend tighter, pressing his face in the crook of the boys neck. "H-hey, Kageyama," the orange haired boy whispered, drawing the others attention. "Y-You're amazing.. Don't forget that," he murmured, trying his best to hold tighter to the other despite his current state. "I love you," he added, letting his eyes flutter shut. His boyfriends eyes only widened. 

"D-don't you dare die, dumbass," he stuttered, softly shaking Hinata. The small boy didn't react. "H-Hinata," Kageyama tried again, further shaking the boy. This was all a joke, yeah, just a joke. Eventually the orange haired boys eyes would open, and he would laugh it off, and everything would go back to normal. After a few more moments, Hinata's chest stilled. No more breaths came from the boy. 

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouted, shaking him roughly now, determined to awaken the boy, to see his smile, hear his laugh. No, he wouldn't get to. Hinata was gone. The black haired boy screamed, screaming until his throat went dry and his voice hoarse. His voice gave up on him. There was nothing then. Not Kageyama's screaming, no cars on the streets. Just silence. 


End file.
